ABC with Tsurumaru Kuninaga
by RaiKuni
Summary: Hanyalah cerita singkat bersama Tsurumaru Kuninaga


**ABC with Tsurumaru Kuninaga**  
**. **  
**. **  
**. **

Touken ranbu (c) nitroplus

**Tsurumaru Kuninaga dkk**

_**A untuk ASOE! **_

"Bang.. Asu itu apa? " Tsurumaru berkata tanpa dosa. Membuat shoukudaikiri tertohok

"Asu itu... Anu.. Apa ya? " Tidak ingin mencemari sifat polos sang bangau, shoukudaikiri lebih memilih mengarang

"Asu itu... Manusia! Benar.. Manusia"

Pemilik lambang bangau berkedip cepat. Oh, jadi itu kata misterius yang selalu diucapkan gokotai padanya..

"Berarti.. Aruji kita asu ya? "

Shoukudaikiri mengangguk mantap. Tsurumaru tersenyum meninggalkan partner in crime nya dalam sekejap

Kemudian terdengar

"WOY ARUJI! LU ASU! "

Ampunilah shoukudaikiri

.

_**B untuk Bangsat**_

"LU ITU LAKI LAKI BANGSAT! "

Tsurumaru naik pitam saat telinganya mendapat harga diri yang diinjak

"YA KAN GW EMANG LAKI LAKI. KOK LU NGEGAS SEH?! "

"IYA! TAPI LU ITU LAKI LAKI BANGSAT!"

"SUDAH GW BILANG.. GW ITU EMANG LAKI LAKI! LU BUDEG ATO GIMANA?! "

Ingatkan Ichigo untuk menggunakan koma di tiap ucapan

.

_**C untuk CABE LOE! **_

Hari ini.. Pemilik toko bangau mencoba tren baru. Cat kuku ringan untuk jarinya

Bedak tipis untuk wajahnya

Lipbalm untuk bibirnya

Conditioner baru untuk rambutnya..

Dan baju super ketat dengan belahan dada

Ah jangan lupa motor untuk nya, ookurikara dan shoukudaikiri...

"CABE LOE! "—Kiyomitsu

"NGACA KAMPRET"

.

_**D untuk Dare**_

"Truth or Dare" Mikazuki menatap mantap sang bangau didepan. Mencoba menyeringai manis namun yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah senyuman seorang pedofil

"Truth"

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? "

_**Blush**_

"K-kalau begitu Dare saja! "

"Layani aku malam ini"

Katakan selamat tinggal pada keperjakaan Tsurumaru

.

**_E untuk English_**

"Apa bahasa Inggris nya.. _Aku cinta kamu? _"

Tsurumaru memancing.. Ichigo dengan malu malu kucing menjawab

"I love you.. "

"Sorry.. I'm allergic to bullshit"

.

**_F untuk Flamingo_**

"Tsurumaru.. Kamu itu.. " Shoukudaikiri menggantungkan kata katanya

"Apa? "

"Kayak Flamingo kalo lagi blushing.. Apalagi pas diranjang"

Ah.. Selamat tinggal wajah tamvan shoukudaikiri

.

**_G untuk Gede_**

Mutsunokami mengerjap perlahan. Ia tertawa, menggema ke seluruh pemandian. Maniknya mengarah kebawah

"Gedean punya gw"

"Wtf.. Gedean punya gw lah! " Terdengar izuminokami membentak

"Yaela yang segede kuaci bisa apa?"

"Eh bangsul! Tau kagak?! Kunihiro aje ampe ngejerit terus! "

"Haa?! Beneran?! Masaa.. "

Dibalik pilar kayu, seekor bangau berubah menjadi Flamingo

_"D-dasar... DUO MESUM! "_

..  
"Noh liat gede kan boneka teddy nye"

.

**_H untuk HANJENG_**

Suatu hari.. Seorang mutsunokami menebas seekor anjing...

"WOI! JAN NEBAS ANJENG DONG! "

"Ya biarin aja cur... Nggak sengaja"

"Dasar lu.. Tidak berperiKEHANJENGAN!"

.

**_I untuk Implus_**

Mikazuki-sensei sedang menatap satu persatu muridnya. Membuka buku fisika perlahan dan mulai menerangkan

"Bab hari ini adalah tentang Implus.. "

Hetero nya menatap tajam

"Implus adalah gaya yang bekerja dalam waktu sesaat... Jadi—"

"Ano.. Sensei" Siswa Kuninaga itu mengangkat kan tangannya

"Ya? "

"Apakah gaya cinta anda yang menaklukan hati saya dalam waktu sesaat termasuk Implus? "

Mikazuki kehabisan kata

.

**_J untuk Jus_**

"Hey mikazuki.. " Buku resep dilempar. Rembulan indah menangkapnya

"Kau mau pesan jus apa? "

"Jus terlezat di dunia"

"Dan apa itu? "

Mikazuki menyeringai. Tsurumaru makin bingung

"Jus yang keluar dari mu.. Tsurumaru yo"

"MATI KAU DASAR PEDOFIL"

.

**_K untuk Kamu_**

"Ichigo"

Pemuda manis itu membalikkan badan

"Apa yang lebih indah dari permata? "

"Mungkin kamu.. Tsurumaru-dono"

Tsurumaru gagal menggombal

.

**_L untuk Luka_**

"Ugh... " Sabetan yari menodai baju putih sang bangau. Membuatnya harus bersender pada sebuah pohon

Luka itu terasa dalam dan menyakitkan..

Ah, pandangannya mengabur

"TSURUMARU! "

"K.. Kara-bou? "

"Bertahanlah.. Tsurumaru! "

Amber sang bangau terbelalak.. Menatap pedang eksotis itu menatapnya khawatir

Tsurumaru tersenyum

"Aku suka terluka seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh! Diamlah dan simpan tenaga itu untuk—"

"Akhirnya jarak kita hanya sedekat ini"

.

**_M untuk Mimpi _**

"HUWAARRGGGHHH! " tsurumaru berteriak, terduduk kemudian berpacu bersama detak jantung

Amber terbelalak dengan peluh yang semakin membanjiri..

"A.a... Aa.. Hh"

Sang bangau mencengkram kepalanya erat, menghilangkan bayang bayang menakutkan yang membuatnya terbangun...

Rantai sang tuan membuat nya terguncang

"Hentikan.. Hentikan... Hentikan"

**_Braakkk_**

"Tsurumaru!" Shoukudaikiri terbangun, wajahnya memucat saat melihat pusaka bangau itu kesakitan..

"Tsurumaru.. Tsurumaru! " Menepuk wajahnya, shoukudaikiri melepaskan sang bangau dari bayangan ilusi

"Mitsu.. Bou? "

Tsurumaru menangis.. Memeluk shoukudaikiri

"Aku... Lelah seperti ini... Mitsu-bou"

.  
.

**_N untuk Nomor_**

"Kau mau nomor berapa? "

"Entah.. Mungkin 2? "

"Baiklah akan kujadikan kau yang kedua.. Tsurumaru yo"

"MATI LU BANGSAT! "

.  
.

**_O Untuk Ookurikara_**

Teh Uguisumaru menemani malam sang bangau.. Amber nya menangkap ookurikara yang berdiri jauh di bawah pohon sakura

"Ia muncul di siang hari.. Namun hilang di malam hari.. "

".. Apa kau membicarakan matahari.. Tsurumaru-san? "

"Bukan.. Tapi ookurikara"

.  
.

**_P untuk Penggoda_**

Heels 2 inchi mengetuk ngetuk lantai, sang empu bersurai putih membuka pintu dengan kakinya, memperlihatkan kemolekan lekuk tubuh indahnya

"Mikazuki... "

Pria berjas hitam menoleh. Tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya datang menghampiri.. Tsurumaru memeluk nya dari belakang..

_dulu pernah kau pun bilang_  
_Takkan pernah tinggalkanku sumpah_  
_Mungkin kau lupa_

"Pe-permisi" Suara imut itu mengalihkan semua..

Pemuda semanis stroberi datang, dengan nampan juga mayones diatasnya..

**"**Siapa itu? "

"Seseorang"

Tsurumaru mengernyit kan dahi

_Dan 'ku pernah jadi yang tersayang_  
_'Ku pernah jadi yang paling kau cinta_  
_Mungkin kau lupa_

"Ugh"

Pemuda manis sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya.. Mayones tumpah, mengenai wajah manis itu..  
Ichigo hitofuri jatuh dengan memperlihatkan tubuh nya yang menggoda.. Ah baju ketat dan mini itu malah membuat mikazuki tertarik

_Dan di saat sang penggoda datang_  
_Kau biarkan dia hancurkan istanaku_  
_Ternyata_

Tsurumaru berdecak sebal.. Ia di abaikan

_Kau lupa aku ratumu_

_**-Lagu sang penggoda**_

_. _

.

**_Q untuk Queen_**

"KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS JADI RATUNYA?! " Ichigo protes

Mikazuki mengerjap..

"Kau bukan ratunya.. Tsurumaru lah ratunya"

Ada harapan atas peran kece yang akan ditampilkan kelas 11-3.. Dan Ichigo menantikan peran Pangeran

"Kau adalah selir Sang ratu"

TERKUTUK LAH TSURUMARU DENGAN SEGALA PERANNYA!

.  
.

**_R untuk Ruqyah_**

Panas..

Sang bangau menggeliat panas..

"SIAPA KAMU?! KAMU BANGSA APA?! SETAN ATAU JIN?! "

"AING BANGOO! "

.

.

**_S untuk Sakit_**

Tugas berkebun.. Kashuu, mutsunokami, dan Tsurumaru

"Hee lihatlah tomat tomat ini.. Begitu besar dan terlihat enak" Kiyomitsu memuja muja tomat layaknya ia memuja ribuan kuteknya

"Darou? " Mutsunokami tertawa, menyaksikan partner tugas nya begitu menyukai sesuatu berwarna merah. Irisnya menangkap sang bangau dengan topi jerami

"Oii Tsurumaru.. Tolong sayuran yang ini juga! "

"Segera datang! "

Tangan putih itu lihai memasukkan panenan hari ini ke sebuah keranjang, membiarkan mutsunokami duduk beristirahat sebentar di teras..

Yaah matahari begitu menyengat siang ini

Tsurumaru berdiri, membawa keranjang sayuran bersamanya

"Akhirnya selesai... Are? "

Gempa bumi?

Dunia berguncang.. Amber memudar..

"Ugh.. "

Keranjang itu jatuh

Bangau tertarik kebelakang.. Keseimbangan hilang

**_Hup_**

Mutsunokami menangkapnya dari belakang

"Tsurumaru! Oi.. Tsurumaru"

"Mutsu... No kami? "

Amber tertutup rapat

.

**_T untuk Telor_**

Tsurumaru menemukan sebuah telur di futonnya.. Membuatnya merinding disko tak karuan

"Percaya atau tidak.. Itu buah hatimu bersama Mikazuki

.  
.

**_U untuk Ujian_**

1). Bila suatu saat Mikazuki mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mempunyai 9 orang anak.. Apa reaksi Tsurumaru?  
A. B aja  
B. A aja  
C. D aja  
D. No comment

" HAAAHH?! SOAL UN MACAM APAKAH?! "

2). Apakah 1+1 = 69?  
A. Ya  
B. Benar  
C. Betul  
D. Mantul?

"BEDEBAH"

.

**_V Untuk Video_**

Dategumi cengo  
Tsurumaru hanya membatu

Disaat video rate M itu tersebar di seluruh citadel

"M.. M... MIKAZUKI SIALAN! "

.  
.

**_W Untuk Wanita_**

Ugh.. Ada yang aneh dengan mikazuki hari ini.. Ada sesuatu yang.. Err

Menjanggal di dadanya..

Hetero itu terbelalak.. Ia menjerit

"Aku.. JADI WANITA?! "

Dibalik Shoji, seekor bangau tersenyum riang

"Aku jadi seme malam ini.. "

.

.

**_X untuk XXI_**

"Aku bingung kenapa bioskop ini namanya 21.."

Amber melirik malas

"Terus? Kau mau namakan apa?! "

"30.. Biar greget.. "

Eh?

30? XXX?

DASAR MESUM SIALAN!

**_._**

**_Y untuk Yes_**

BRAAKKK

"TSURUMARU KUNINAGA! "

"H-HAIK! "

"KAU MENCINTAIKU.. YES OR YES?! "

Hah?

..

**_Z untuk Zoo_**

"GW NGGAK MAU DIKANDANGIN! MOU! KARA-BOU! MITSU-BOU! TASUKETE! " 

END


End file.
